Whitey Bay (KK21)/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Pirate Ship The icebreaker has steel-plated hulls instead of wood which most other ships are made of in the series by far. Also in place of a figurehead, the ship has a snow crystal insignia on the front. On board of the ship, is the cabin which also snow crystals painted on the walls, and has cannons mounted on top. There are masts and sails with the front sail having the crew's Jolly Roger painted on it. The icebreaker has steel-plated hulls in lieu of the standard wooden ones, and as such, boasts a higher offense and defense. Its main purpose is to break through ice-covered waters, including the sea of ice created by Admiral Aokiji. This made her ship the only one of the entire Whitebeard Pirates and allies capable of continuing moving, while the rest were trapped by the ice. Additionally, her ship broke through a section of Marineford's wall. In a stroke of luck, Monkey D. Luffy and his Impel Down escapee comrades had their ship crashed down into the route created by her ship, thus saving them from suffering the impact of crashing into the hard ice. Intelligences Despite her appearances, Whitey is a very perceptive and smart fighter, able to pick up on things she had not even the slightest experience with. She is also understanding of people's emotions by their thoughts and actions, which allows her to toy with her opponent's emotions. For example, she singled Kojiro out as "a person who's lazy to fight against opponents him". Marksmanship Whitey has shown to be a good marksmen, she was seen during one of her battles against a group of thugs to have pulled out a pistol from his shirt. She was able to take down every thug that came at her, of course she was fast with it as well. Swordsmanship Whitey's swordsmanship skills are at expert level, having both a combination of elegant and aggressive movements. Her cutting strength out rivals that of other rookie's, as such in a battle against the group of thugs, when she sliced the leader's sword down to the hilt. Miscellaneous Skill Whitey has an unknown skill or power that allows her to breath an icy chilly breath that freezes whatever it is breathed on. This is believed to be a devil fruit ability, but however she had never revealed that if she had ate a devil fruit or not. Whitey had commented that she got her nickname because of this ability, she had used this almost every time in battle to finish off her opponents. Whenever she had fought against the group of thugs, she had frozen most of them and with her sword. She had basically shattered them into dust and thus killing them, however the full power of this skill is still unknown. *'Okayori' (悪寒より, Literally Meaning "Chill Out") Whitey will breath out a freezing breath from her body and thus whatever it touches will instantly freeze. She was seen doing this to a massive wave that was coming near her ship and this whenever it was frozen, she used her ship to just pass through it. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages